


Dead Inside

by frostmrajick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostmrajick/pseuds/frostmrajick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Sam thought he was okay. Then he started to wonder if he ever would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Inside

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa for Supernatural Fangasm. :)

Just when he thought he’d put it all behind him. The demon blood, the psychic powers, Lucifer...for once in his life, he’d been feeling okay. Now he was wondering if he would ever feel okay. If he would ever BE okay.

Years ago, they had declared themselves Team Free Will. But was there even such a thing? Sam’s psychic powers had gone away, but then Ruby had come along and gotten him addicted to demon blood and they had come back. He had found out he was destined to be Lucifer’s vessel, and after refusing for so long, it had come true in the end. He had done the trials, had felt pure for the first time in forever, and now he was again being called dead inside. Wrong.

It was becoming hard to believe in free will. Instead, it seemed like there was indeed a destiny, for him, at least, and it was nothing good.


End file.
